


报偿、假日之梦、关于猫的片段

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Character Death, Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 猫喜欢他。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	报偿、假日之梦、关于猫的片段

**Author's Note:**

> ymin only的场合  
> 是杀手蝉和伊喵的角色拉郎，由乱序的小段子构成  
> 想要体现甜美的悲伤的感觉

00：蝉的梦

杀手决定给自己放个假。

杀手处理掉一大堆垃圾，了却许多新仇旧恨，杀手搬了家。

杀手找了份工作，念了份书，杀手获得了家人。

杀手家庭和睦，杀手的孩子喜欢小动物，杀手养了宠物。

杀手养了只猫咪。

蝉猛地惊醒，梦里打扮得跟个工薪族一样的自己让他汗毛直立。脑海里浮现出笑得温和良善逗猫咪时自己的脸，蝉觉得他快要把隔夜饭吐出来了。

猫咪！

竟然做了这种恶心人的梦，一定是最近工作强度太大。

于是杀手想，是时候给自己放个假了。

01：猫想被关进笼子里

听到他这么说，蝉毫不客气地伸手重重拍了把身边人的脑袋。

蘑菇头的青年睁大眼睛捂住后脑勺。“疼！”他扯着嗓子叫嚷起来。

“还不是因为你说了蠢话，蠢猫。”蝉暴躁地伸手揪他耳朵，青年的耳朵竖在脑袋上，黑色的毛茸茸的小小一团。“疼，别……揪耳朵！”他激烈地反抗起来。

他和猫躺在地上。准确地说是蝉躺在地上，而猫趴在他身上。按常理来说这应当是很温馨美好的景象，可他的小屋乱七八糟光线昏暗，地板上除了他们还有中午剩下的荞麦面和饮料。更重要的是，他们都没穿衣服，这便让画面显得不那么和谐了。

猫是真的被揪疼了，强撑着胳膊直起身子试图从他的手中逃脱。蝉一把伸过胳膊搂住他的腰，手上揪他耳朵的动作更用力。“你能不能不要总在这种时候说破坏气氛的话？”他尽可能保持着耐心说道。

“我哪里有……”猫声音发抖，“疼，疼。”他不断挣扎，还埋在身体里的东西滑出去，他感觉到蝉抖了一下。借此机会，猫立刻抓着蝉的手，往捏着自己耳朵的胳膊上狠狠一口咬下去。

蝉倒吸一口凉气把手抽走，低头，一个圆圆的手表印在手腕上。猫得意摇着尾巴，可怜兮兮地摸自己被蹂躏的耳朵尖。“要打架我是不会输的。”他冲蝉哼哼，随即又若无其事地说起笼子、鸟、宠物店什么的话。

“……宠物店的猫看起来也很幸福啊，这说明被关在笼子里是好事吧？”猫的尾巴翘起来，手指戳了戳蝉的胸口。

好想要被关进笼子里。猫顺势撒起娇来。蝉垂眼看他，猫半眯着眼睛舔了舔嘴角，他顿时觉得手腕上被对方咬的伤也不那么痛了。

然后他听到猫说：“所以给我买个笼子吧！”

蝉咬牙切齿，真想直接掐死他。

后来。

给我关猫的笼子。蝉冲宠物店主恶狠狠道。

店主看了眼他脸上没擦掉的血迹，战战兢兢递过去一个大小合适的笼子。

请问您还需要别的吗？如果是养猫的话最好不要总是关在笼子里，相应的猫爬架和猫砂盆是否有……店主的提醒还没说完，蝉便怒气冲冲拎着笼子消失了。

好可怕。店主想，应该向附近商店街的大家提醒一下，最近注意点儿周围可能出现的虐猫犯。

02：猫喜欢亲密接触

蝉在这个世界上最恨的东西有两项。

一是被人触碰，二是触碰别人。

……当然，杀人的时候不算。

蝉所恨的触碰并非被制服、被殴打、被利刃桶穿或是被猛踹肚子；他恨指尖和指尖一瞬的接触，恨掌心恰到好处的温度，恨和拥入怀中有任何联系的动作词语。

他发誓，他是真心对一切亲密接触感到恶心。

此刻，猫蜷缩在他怀里，一手扒着他的胳膊，另一只手从桌上抓橘子吃。蝉低头，眼前是猫柔软的发顶。怀里的人暖乎乎的，他突然没由来地生气，于是突然粗暴地伸手抬起猫的下巴打断他的进食。

青年睁大眼睛，嘴里塞满橘子仰头看着他。“唔嗯嗯，唔唔，嗯。”他口齿不清，不知道是会了哪门子意，猫抻着脖子撅起嘴，歪七扭八亲了蝉一口，在他嘴边蹭上黏糊糊的橘子汁水。

蝉只觉得更火大了：“不要吃着东西说话！”他假装刚才那个吻没发生过，猛地抽回手推搡着猫的脑袋，“起开，别黏在我怀里。”

“唔唔！唔嗯嗯！”猫嘴里的东西还没咽进去，委屈地瞪他，身子向后倒下去赖着不肯动。

于是，他们又一次展开了关于是否应当在饭后进行无意义——这个无意义是蝉加上去的——搂搂抱抱的激烈斗争。事实证明，即便蝉是集技巧与力量于一身的顶尖格斗高手，但在面对猫咪撒泼打滚时，他也照样无计可施。

猫搂着他的脖子，整个人紧紧贴在蝉身上。他动了动耳朵，讨好般地用尾巴缠住他的小腿。“为什么，”他又亲了亲蝉，“你不喜欢吗？”

蝉面无表情，伸手薅住他准备作乱的尾巴尖，握在手里不轻不重地捏起来。“不喜欢。”他对猫没好气，“你能不能少黏着我。”猫刚吃完橘子，舌尖留着甜味儿。猫就喜欢这样，而他对这种亲密接触恨之入骨。蝉把猫扣在怀里用力咬着他的嘴唇，说实话，他快要被自己气死了。

03：猫的厨艺很好

这件事发生在更早些的时候。

对于刚捡到猫的蝉来说，他更多地将这位无拘无束的年轻人看做是一份累赘、一种潜在的危险因素、一个怪异的都市传说。

所以即使他们生活在同一屋檐下——蝉始终认为自己是被迫的，现在也依然这么想——对于彼时的蝉来说，观看蛤蜊吐泡泡可比整天和猫腻腻歪歪要有趣的多。

……喂，现在也没有整天和他腻腻歪歪好吗。

总之，那个时候，蛤蜊在家中的地位还是要比猫更高的。

那天蝉心情不怎么好。他接的单子是要杀一个政治家，蝉讨厌政治家，死到临头话却多得不行，还不如去杀小孩。一直到工作结束他脑子里都是猎物刺耳的叫嚷，他快步走着，知道自己需要尽快收获些许安宁。

“你回来啦。”

小小的房间里弥漫着食物的香味，猫系着围裙手里握着汤勺，站在门口迎接他的归来。

蝉愣住，他有些说不出话。

青年眼睛亮闪闪的，尾巴身后晃来晃去。“为了感谢你的收留，我在想自己也要做点儿什么才行呀。”猫笑咪咪，“每天只吃些垃圾食品可不行。”他嘴角翘起来抬了抬下巴，露出小孩子求夸奖的表情。

蝉扭头，他乱七八糟的房间里被清出一块干净地方，小圆桌上摆着两份餐食。白米饭，简单的菜和肉，以及汤。

猫见他不言语，凑上前去拉着他的手摇来摇去，从求表扬变成了单纯的撒娇。“明明就有买食材嘛……要不是我及时发现就要不新鲜了，蛤蜊的话还是趁活着做汤比较好吃。”

蝉看看他，又看看那汤，他头痛得更厉害了。

04：猫讨厌危险活动

蝉是杀手。

对于这一身份，他无悲无喜，不多加以思考。他通过联络线人得到客户的需求，他替人行凶，结束后他获得劳动报酬。普通到不值一提的程度。

程序员写代码会出现bug，会计师记账也可能会计算失误，孩子们念书都难得考出满分，杀手偶尔受点伤，是再正常不过的事了。

指责杀手的皮肉之伤，就像不假思索就怨自己的孩子为什么没考一百分一样差劲。不讲道理，莫名其妙，令人难以忍受，他本该这样想，并对此大发雷霆的。

猫嘴巴抿成一条线，眼圈泛红。他小心翼翼剪开一截纱布，轻柔地包裹在蝉已经止住血的肩膀上。

蝉心里五味杂陈，觉得自己该生气，但又有些心虚，这让他烦躁不已。

“差不多行了。”他避开猫的视线低声说。

猫手上动作停住，蝉知道他正望着自己。心里愈发憋闷和不安，蝉无意识让语气听上去显得暴躁：“又不会死。”话一出口他又开始后悔，为什么要这样说话呢。

猫的存在让他被多种陌生的情绪干扰，他甚至有些后悔当初把猫捡回来。

“可是我会死。”仿佛沉默了五秒钟或是五万年，猫这样说了。

“要是你因为危险活动再也回不来，”猫的声音非常平静，蝉仍旧忍着不去看他，“我，我是会死的。”

他听了这话，想说你死不死和我又有什么关系，猫嘴里全是歪理，从来没说过一句正经话。但蝉终于还是转过头，猫面无表情，蝉知道自己对情感很迟钝，他看不出猫是否在悲伤。

“我……”猫直视他的目光，却欲言又止了起来。“是你把我捡回来的。”

他话说一半又不说了，低下头继续用纱布包扎蝉的伤口。

但蝉却仿佛知道他下面要说什么。捡回来的动物要负责，若是没有自己去喂，猫是会饿死的。

他瞬间又生出一种不同于之前任何时刻的情绪，胃里面又酸又疼，浑身像是被电流击中后泡在热水里。蝉伸出那支没受伤的手，把自己捡来的猫咪搂在怀里时他感受到对方身体僵硬。

但专业的杀手绝不会说抱歉，这关乎职业素养。

于是蝉撩起猫的头发，在他额角亲了一口。

05：猫的春天很难办

这种事他确实没办法向别人请教。

更何况蝉也从不请教人。

他只得一心分成三分，一边安抚地拍猫的后腰，一边制止他扒掉自己裤子，同时眼睛盯着手机屏幕，艰难地在搜索栏里搜索着。

[宠物猫发情怎么办？不要担心，快来看看这几点！]

“呜……”猫痛苦地呜咽，“摸摸我……”他双腿夹着蝉的大腿蹭来蹭去，尾巴颤巍巍缠住对方的手腕，“摸一摸我……”他放弃和蝉的衣服作斗争，仰着头想要接吻，动作笨拙莽撞地在蝉脖子上留下一串湿漉漉凉嗖嗖的水痕。

[在发情期间，猫咪精神和身体会出现各种反应，为缓解宠物难受的感觉，建议主人们多摸摸自家猫咪哦。]

猫几乎快哭出来，双手挂着蝉的脖子，整个身子都贴在蝉身上，他又软又热，不停地发抖，像一块融化的奶糖。“想要，”他胡言乱语，用牙尖磨着蝉的锁骨，没什么痛楚反而痒痒的，“想要……再摸摸我……”

[同时，猫咪的食欲也会大幅度下降，有些猫咪甚至会出现绝食的情况。得不到交配的猫咪会特别粘人，精神非常不安，甚至可能引发各种疾病。]

“不要……”猫的声音满是水意，“想要，摸摸我……”他气息乱得一塌糊涂，几乎分不清是喘息还是在抽泣。猫口齿不清说着什么胡话，一会儿咬蝉的嘴唇，一会儿又舔他的下巴。蝉听不清楚，有一搭没一搭地轻抚猫的尾巴，他摸一下，对方就可怜兮兮地颤一下。

[如果猫咪在发情期调皮捣蛋，主人也可以适当地进行教育，比方说咬一咬猫咪耳朵以示惩罚，让它能够乖乖听话。]

蝉低头，猫专心致志地埋在他脖子上哼哼唧唧，不知道是哭还是在干嘛，下身仍旧在他腿上前后磨蹭着。他扔开手机，手上施力抬起猫的下颌，对方双眼茫然对不上焦，但还是主动迎上去伸出舌尖。“呜……”猫好像完全不知道该说些什么或是该做些什么了，他在蝉紧闭的双唇上一下一下小心地舔着。

他捏了捏猫的耳朵，于是对方瞬间太高了呻吟的声音，浑身抖得更厉害。蝉心底叹气，觉得这种事还要竟然上网查，自己简直是脑子不正常了。

他翻过来把猫压在身子底下，幸好自己没有花粉症，蝉粗暴地吮吸猫的舌头，决定从此以后春天就是自己最喜欢的季节了。

06：猫不会离家出走

“不会。”

猫看了一眼蝉捡来的寻猫启事，这样说。

猫枕在蝉的腿上，有些困的样子。年轻的杀手则少见地面色宁静，他伸手梳理猫的头发，时而挠一挠他的耳根，猫喜欢这样。

“你不会，又不代表别人不会。” 蝉反驳他，“我是说，别的猫。”

“总之就是不会……猫才不会离家出走呢。”猫闭上眼睛，坚持自己的观点，他总爱撒娇，性格软乎乎地像棉花糖，但在某些问题上则显得坚定。“猫这种生物……是不会离家出走的。”

“因为从来就没有家的概念吗？”

猫睁开眼不吭声，像是没想到蝉会这样说。实际上，蝉也确实不知道自己为什么要这样说。

两人沉默了许久。蝉仍旧摸着猫的脑袋，动作堪称温柔。

他想起第一次见到猫的时候。结束工作，满身疲惫，而那个小小的东西蜷缩在路边的垃圾桶旁，黑色的耳朵和尾巴，脏兮兮的白色的身子，一动不动，像是死了。

蝉本应看也不看一眼就离去的，但他却偏偏停下了脚步。他是自由自在的杀手，不受任何约束，包括自己的约束。本应做的事，他偏不做。

他本可以用刀给这只奄奄一息的野猫一个痛快，对于杀手而言，这甚至能算作善事。但他偏不做。于是把猫捡回家照料到它好起来，甚至收留了竟然能变成人的猫，对于蝉而言都变成了“偏不按照常理行事”的一部分。

猫好像睡着了。蝉想，其实自己根本就不在乎猫会不会离家出走。猫无论做什么，都和常理无关。自己和猫都不包含在常理之内，所以只要这份无关就足够了。

07：猫回到了最初的归所

猫离家出走了。

嘴上说得轻巧，但蝉确实很难承认，自己没有在生气。

工作的时候也越来越暴躁，业界内渐渐有些不满意的声音，提供客户的线人也开始劝他不如放个假，休息一阵子吧。

于是蝉就更暴躁了。

他抽出刀，看着面前的人像一座座山一样倒下去，化成没有一点趣味的肉块。他又开始买蛤蜊，放在透明袋子里看它们一张一合，他把新鲜的食材放坏后就扔掉，蝉不会做饭，杀手不需要做饭。

小小的屋子乱糟糟，蝉却买了体重秤，给屋子里又一次添加无用的器具。他觉得自己好像轻了，身上缺了份什么热乎乎的柔软的重量。

再后来。

蝉又一次在工作结束后，于路边的垃圾桶旁见到了猫。

这次猫确实只是猫。黑色的耳朵和尾巴，脏兮兮的白色的身子，一动不动，像是死了。

蝉走上前，低头看着那一团小东西，猫眼睛紧闭，没有一丁点儿生命的迹象。他突然感到恍惚，仿佛先前和猫相处的时光根本就不存在，他无非是从那天工作结束起就一直站在此处，对着一只死掉的猫咪，独自一人做了一场好长好长的梦。

他有种想要大喊的冲动，这到底是怎么一回事呢。

于是杀手想，是时候给自己放个假了。

end.


End file.
